Gian Valmont
“And remember this simpleton. Gian Valmont is above the law.” Gianni Donatello Maria Valmont (October 18th, 1995) is an French Italian Swedish Professional Wrestler, Model, Actor, Socialite, TV Producer and Fashion Designer. Commonly known as Derrière Extraordinaire, The Ken Doll and Material Boy ; Self proclaimed Epitome Of Perfection. Currently Signed To Impulse Wrestling And Creator of High End Fashion Brand Valmont & Valmont Gala. Backstory / History summary Early Life / Childhood N/A Young Adult Life Personal Life Gianni currently resides in Beverly Hills, California at what he calls “Palace Of Valmont” Gianni is one of Beverly Hills' wealthiest residents. The properties ground heavily influenced by The Palace Of Versailles, Chateau de Chambord, Hampton Court Palace and Leeds Castle. Including twenty bedrooms & 12 bathrooms the on-ground, including eight luxurious State bedrooms and six guest houses, each uniquely furnished with period antiques and large original en-suite, art deco marble bathrooms. The property having a complete gallery that includes various works of art but a majority being self- portraits, paintings, and sculptures of Gianni’s face and body the are most famous parts being his face and rare. Gianni closet being an on-ground separate quarter that is highly guarded and under surveillance four-story house. Gian stays in an interview “ I hold charity events in there all the time,” he says. “People pay a lot of money to hang out in my closet, explore my closet, have their picture taken, adore one of kind glass case pieces drink the finest Champagne and eat hors d’oeuvres there." Even though Gianni appears charming he is actually a very snobby and vain individual only caring for himself and his love interest at the time. Being a germaphobe his house being spotless 24/7 having 24 house staff in total that including maids, butlers, gardeners, cooks and security which live on grounds. Gianni owning Valmont Fashion Brand and it’s Gala also creating the Reality Series Uncensored Life. Personality Gian is an incredibly smug and conceited spoiled man child with an immense sense of class and higher authority complex, unafraid to flaunt his wealth. Though eccentric to the point of femininity, Gian is physically perfect and beautiful but this was in no way reflected by his personality. After having every whim catered by his mother, father and house staff growing up. Resulted in Gian becoming a spoiled man-child. Being highly intelligent, calculating, ruthless, manipulative, narcissistic, capable of doing everything in his power to get what he wants. He was convinced that he deserved praise and utter devotion from everyone around him because of his purported royal blood. He is also a tease being very sexual and coquettish that he is an exhibitionist. His looks are mainly how he strived through life other than his parents' vast bank accounts. Gian’s most admirable trait is that he doesn’t care about people's opinions or feelings, in every situation he is right and there is no telling him he’s not. However, even with her egocentric and deceiving ways, Gian is filled with hate and disgust for his friends and most likely everybody against him. Only really caring for his love interest at the time or one of his “boy toys” he’s using at the time. He does not care much about anyone family, friends, media and seems to view them more as pawns to use for her own benefit. Seeing himself fit for two positions the King & Queen within his chess board that board being life. Only certain individuals have witnessed Gian’s softer emotional side such as Abel Khalil and Jahmil Ahmad the two both being his former lovers, both still keeping in contact with him. Appearance Gianni has a distinctive bleach-blonde boy cut comb-over and has hazel brown eyes. His primary style consisting of “prepster” tight high fashion neatly orientated looks. His closet including various amounts of one of kind pieces and the best designer money can buy. The majority of his clothing being custom to fit his body correctly and show off his curvy yet masculine physique. Having a famous larger rear for a male. In Wrestling Career WWE2k20 In-Ring Persona He considered himself superior to others in the business or where ever he is and self-titles himself a living "God," above the law and above society in general. Gian being a self-absorbed drama queen in the ring, Convincing himself that he deserved praise and utter devotion from everyone. Often in wrestling, he lets his butler do the match for him or a stunt double (still in thought) and sit on the side and take the credit and bad mouth his opponent usually being left untouched. His in-ring appearance attires showcase his body. Majority of his attire showcasing his perfect body & rare known in-ring as Derrière Extraordinaire. Like his out of ring self, his in-ring persona believes that he is the epitome of perfection “Face & Body Sculpted By The God’s”. The One & Only Ken Doll coming from his perfect blonde appearance looking Plastic Perfect. Nicknames * Derrière Extraordinaire * The Ken Doll * Hump Day King * Glutes God * The King Peach * Prince Charming * Sugar Baby * Material Boy * Modern Day Male Marilyn Monroe (Magazine) * Cake Boy * Male Venus (Paper Magazine) Other Business Ventures na Modeling Magazines Valmont Fashion Brand na Uncensored Life na Fashion Wars na